Nanny 911 'ON HOLD'
by GlowstickGirl
Summary: **ON HOLD** Bella is a single mother. Edward is a doctor and a single dad of 3. In a desperate situation, he calls the Nanny 911 Hotline. Little does he know that Bella is the new nanny. Will they fall in love, or will Bella always be 'just the nanny?
1. HELP

**A/N: Yay! A new story!! I know that they're have been a few stories out there where Edward and Bella are single parents and are brought together because of their kids - the best one I've read is 'Yours, Mine, and Ours' by imma vampire - and I thought I'd make one of my own. I had this image in my head where Edward was freaking out because the nanny quit and then I was like 'hmm... what if Bella became the new nanny?!' And that, my friends and fellow avid readers, is how Nanny 911 was born. Thank you, thank you! No need for applause! (;  
But seriously, be nice. It's my _baby_! *said in high pitched voice* (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or 'Yours, Mine, and Ours' or the amazingly fine Edward Cullen or FanFiction or Taylor Swift's songs or... Hey... what _do_ I own?! Oh yeah! I own 'Nanny 911'! So don't steal it... I have FBI agents come to my house all the time and they can _hunt you down_... (;**

* * *

Chapter 1  
H-E-L-P

BPOV

I woke up suddenly, all of my senses on alert. There was a whimpering sound coming from down the hall. Throwing back my covers, I jumped out of bed and stumbled through the darkness and to the sound. I opened the door and through the moonlight, a small figure was silhouetted sitting on the bed, the covers wrapped around it.

"Mommy?" It whispered.

I walked to the bed and crouched down. "What's wrong sweetie?"

There was a sniffle. "I had a bad dream."

I took my baby boy in my arms and held him close. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure. Come here, sweetie." I picked him up and started for my bedroom.

Drew clung to me like a wet towel as we lay down on my bed. He curled up by my side and fell asleep instantly. I smiled gently at him. His brown, curly hair was falling into his eyes and his thumb was in his mouth. I brushed the hair away from his eyes and he sighed, burying his face into my chest and wrapping his arms half way around me. He was my little angel. Too bad his father didn't think so. When he heard that I was pregnant, he up and left, and then I was all alone. Not that I was sad that he left… I had a lot of regrets in my life, but Drew was not one of them. Sure, I wasn't happy _how_ he came to be, but I was happy that he was alive.

It had been tough at first, but with the help of my mom, dad, and step-dad, I had gotten through it.

I glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was 3:52a.m. and I had to go to work at seven thirty at the bookstore. Drew was going to stay with Auntie Alice for the day, so he needed his rest too.

I held my man in my arms and tried to drift off to sleep. Thoughts were raging in my head though. Mainly on my job. I was a nanny, and my employer's kids were now old enough to take care of themselves so I wouldn't have that job anymore. Yesterday was my last day with them. I would have to go back to the agency and wait for another family to come. It could take anywhere between 2 days to 2 months. But I needed the job now. I was struggling to make ends meet. Being a nanny was my first job. I also worked part time at a bookstore when I wasn't with the kids. It was hard and I didn't spend enough time with Drew as I wanted to, but it was necessary. I wanted to give him the best life that I could, so I worked as hard as possible.

But now, part of my income was about to evaporate tomorrow - today? - and that was going to affect us big time. I might have to ask Alice if we could stay with her until I found another job. I knew that she wouldn't mind – Drew was like a nephew to her – but I wouldn't feel comfortable invading her space like that. Alice was an editor for a big fashion magazine, so she worked crazy hours on account of not living in the same city as the magazine's 'head quarters' and having insane deadlines. I just wouldn't feel right forcing that on her.

I shifted in bed, being careful not to wake Drew.

I was going to be in deep watermelon if I didn't find a job soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"Mrs. McMurphy, please. Don't do this." This could not be happening. _Again._

Mrs. McMurphy didn't listen to me though. She just kept walking around the house, gathering her things. "Mr. Masen, I refuse to stay in this house with those _monsters_ any longer!" She yelled. She was an older woman, but she had a lot of spark. "I quit!"

She started for the front door and reached for the handle. "Please, Mrs. McMurphy. I promise to have a talk with them. You just can't leave like this. I really need you!" I couldn't believe that I was begging. But then again, I couldn't take the kids to work.

She stepped out the door and just before leaving, she turned to look at me and said, "I suggest you find another nanny. And don't even try calling my agency again. You've employed all of the people there!" And with that, she turned around, slamming the door in my face.

I ran a hand over my face. Did that really just happen? With a sigh, I yelled, "Heather! Samantha! Nicolas! Meeting in the living room!" I could hear them scrambling around, rushing for the living room. As soon as I walked down the hall, they were already there. Sitting on the couch, lined up by age. Heather rested her hands in her lap with a lilac colored dress on. Samantha was sitting next to her, slouching slightly. She was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt, a baseball hat on her head. And then Nicolas sat on the end, trying not to squirm.

I slowly sat down in the ottoman in front of them. I made eye contact with each of them before I started talking. "As you may know by now, Mrs. McMurphy has quit. I don't know _why_, but I have some theories." I was sure to look at Sam. I could see a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. Yeah, I wasn't surprised. "But now, we have no nanny and you cannot stay by yourselves while I'm at work. So, do you have anything to say?"

"Dad, in our defense," Heather started saying, "Mrs. McMurphy was one of the worst nannies we've had in the past three years. She was harsh, unkind, and might I add, very lackadaisical. So I see her resignation as our benefit." I stared at my blond haired beauty of a daughter. Since when did she know what 'lackadaisical' meant?

"Yeah, Dad." Sam said, "Murph was terrible! I mean, she wouldn't even let me read the sports section at breakfast time!" I tried hard not to laugh. Picture a young girl with auburn hair and a splash of freckles across her nose who is only eleven years old, vent about not being able to read the sports section. You must find the humor in this.

"Daddy," I turned my attention to Nickolas. "She was mean to me." He stared at me with his big brown eyes, his curly brown/blond hair falling into his eyes.

"What do you mean, Nick?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just was."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. What to do, what to do…. I couldn't leave them at the house by themselves. Heather and Sam may have been eleven, but I didn't feel right leaving them alone with Nick who was only five. But I couldn't take them to work with me because they would be completely bored and get under people's feet. I couldn't take the day off because I had a very important surgery that had to be done today.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I glanced up at Sam.

"It's okay. Just, go to your rooms." I said, slightly frustrated. The three of them got up and walked out of the living room, disappearing around the corner. When they were gone, I ran my hands over my face, contemplating what to do. No way would I leave them at home, or take them to work. Maybe they could stay with Esme! I jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed my mom's number. It rung three times before she answered.

"Mom? It's Edward. I need you to do me a favor."

"Did the nanny quit again?" She asked immediately.

"Yes…" I groaned. "And I can't take off work today. Can you please take care of them?"

"Edward, I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have to meet with a client on decorating her kitchen." My heart fell. "But, I did come across the agency that seems very promising."

"What's the number?" I asked, not even bothering where she found this place. If my mother was referring to it, it was a good agency.

Esme gave me the number and then said, "It's called The Nanny 911 Hotline. Now, I know what you're thinking: are you serious, Mom? Well, yes I am. Trust me, honey, it's a good agency."

"Thanks, Mom. I gotta go. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Edward." The phone clicked off and I glanced down at the piece of paper with the number on it. Was I really going to do this? Yes. I was.

I quickly dialed the number. "Nanny 911 Hotline! This is Lisa, how may I help you?" A cheery voice asked.

"Yes, I need a nanny for my kids." I informed her.

"How many and how old are they?"

"There are three of them. Their ages are eleven and six. The oldest and twins." I explained.

"Okay, sir, and when would you need the nanny?"

"Um, five minutes ago." I said, glancing down at my watch.

"You must be in quite the fix. Okay, I know the perfect nanny for your kids. She is one of the best we have. I'll send her out right now."

"Thank you," I said and then told her my address. I hung up the phone and went into my office. I dropped into the chair behind my desk and sighed. Everything would be okay.

Something felt strange though. As if something huge was about to happen. Like our lives were about to change…

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? I hope you did! Reveiw!!!!! (:**


	2. Darling Little Devils

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's been forever since I updated. I'm extremely sorry! I was having trouble with motivation with this chapter! But I'm good now. (:**

**Random: Last night, I had a dream that Taylor Lautner and I were engaged! But the day before the wedding, he died! I remember laying on my bed (in dream world) and crying. And then I started reading Breaking Dawn only to discover that _Edward was killed by the Volturi before he and Bella were married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I thought to myself, _"I know how she feels!"_  
People, it would be a really sad world if Taylor Lautner and Edward Cullen were to die. I'm just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Edward Cullen, or Taylor Lautner.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Darling Little Devils

I had a new job! This was a miracle! As soon as I walked into the agency, I found a new assignment on my desk. And I had to start work immediately! This day couldn't get any better! I had called Marge – the owner of the bookstore – and told her I couldn't come in today. She was a kind, older woman and had said that was fine.

Currently, I was jogging down the sidewalks of Chicago. I didn't have my car with me today – it was at the shop getting something fixed – so this was my only mode of transportation. I _refused_ to call a cab. They were dirty, icky, and, frankly, I didn't trust the drivers. I was about three minutes away from my new client's house when my foot caught on something and I took a nose dove. My face was about to kiss the sidewalk, but I put my hands out just in time to catch myself. Ouch. I quickly got up and brushed myself off, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment. I looked at my hands. They weren't cut up, thank goodness. I started walking again, this time more carefully, and arrived at the building. It was huge. There were lots of windows and snobby people were going in and out of the building. I looked at the sign. 'The Superior at LaSalle' it read. Shmancy. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and entered the lobby. It had a big chandelier and plush carpets. My heart started to sink as I walked to the elevator. Maybe these kids were brats and would eat me alive…. *gulp*

I glanced down at the note I was carrying. It said the Masens lived on the 6th floor in condo 424. I pressed the button and held my breath the whole ride up. _Ding_. I walked out of the elevator and glanced either way before turning right. I counted the doors before arriving at the end of the hall. I turned to condo 424. With a hesitant finger, I pressed the door bell. I quickly straightened my jeans and cardigan, suddenly feeling underdressed.

The door opened, revealing a young boy. He had big brown eyes and curly light brown hair. He looked to be about four.

I squatted down next to him. "Hey, sweetie, is your mommy or daddy here?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds, his full lips slightly parted. "No." He said, "Daddy's at work."

My eyes widened. "Are you here by yourself?"

He blinked, still staring.

"No, he is not alone." A voice said from behind. I looked up to see two girls. One had white blond hair and beautiful green eyes. The other had bronze, curly hair that was tucked behind her ears.

I smiled at them. Standing up, I said, "Hey, I'm Bella Swan. The new nanny."

Blondie's face showed no emotion. "Yes, come in." She pulled the door open, letting me inside.

"Thanks," I said, stepping in. The condo was…. Big. I walked into the spacious living room. There was a fire place on one wall that was covered in pictures of the kids. A beautiful grand piano stood next to it. A red couch in the shape of a 'C' curled around part of the room with a big circle ottoman in the middle. On the far wall, glass doors led out to a terrace. The carpets were cream colored and even though I had shoes on, I knew they were heaven on your feet. The house was beautiful from what I could tell, but it felt strange. Cold almost.

"You have a nice house." I told the kids. They were standing behind me, shortest to tallest.

"Thank you." Blondie said.

"So, um, you guys are here by yourself?"

"Yes, we are." The Bronze girl said.

I nodded my head. This was not going how I had planned it. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Heather." Said Blondie, "This is my twin sister, Samantha. And this is Nickolas."

I smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Heather nodded solemnly. "Miss Swan, may I ask you a question?" She took a step towards me.

"Sure."

"Or rather, question_s_. How long have you been a nanny? Did you bring any past employer's recommendations? How old are you? Are you married? Any kids? Do you have a criminal record?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I laughed, holding up my hands for her to stop. "First of all, I've been a nanny for about four years. No, I didn't bring any recommendations because I didn't know I was going to be here today." I took her hand in mine and led her to the kitchen. I gestured for her to sit on the bar stool. She slowly slid onto the seat, eyeing my wryly. "Um… to answer your next question, I am twenty four years old. Do you have any milk?" I asked, looking in the fridge.

"Middle shelf, in the back," She told me, still staring.

"Found it!" I pulled the big jug out and set it on the counter. "Sam, Nick, come sit down! Next question was… married? No. Where's the chocolate syrup? No wait, I see it." I pulled the syrup bottle out of the fridge door and found some cups in the cabinet. I poured the milk into four cups, squeezed chocolate syrup in, and then stirred them each with a spoon. "And no, I do not have a criminal record." I placed a cup in front of each of them. Heather and Sam placed their hands lightly around the cup while Nick gulped it up. "Although, one time I was walking out of a department store and the buzzer went off. Turns out, I sat on something and the bar code sticker decided to take a ride on my pants." Nick and Sam giggled. Heather didn't.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked, taking a sip of chocolate milk. "We could play a game, watch a movie, or go on a walk…." I trailed off.

"Actually, Heather and I have summer reading to do." Sam said, taking a sip of milk. "So we'll be in our room, down that hall." She pointed to a door.

"Okay," I smiled, trying to be upbeat. "What book are you reading?"

Heather and Sam had placed their cups in the sink and were walking towards their room. Sam stopped, turning her head over her shoulder to look at me. "A book for school," And with that, she and Heather disappeared into their room.

I turned to Nick. He stared at me. I smiled. He didn't. I blinked. He coughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Trains," He stated his 'r' sounding like a 'w'. He slid off of the high bar stool and led me to his room, next to the girls. As we went inside, I caught a glimpse of another room. It must have been where his parents slept. I turned back to Nick. He was showing me the train set that was on the carpet. I got down on my knees next to him. I nodded as he told me about each train. He was just too cute when he talked about them. I smiled. Nick reminded me of Drew.

"I'll be back." He said in his baby half whisper. He got off the floor and ran into the living room. I sat there, waiting for him to come back. I picked up a red train and played with the wheels. Five minutes later and he still hadn't come back. I glanced at the door.

"Nick?" I called. No answer. Getting to my feet, I walked out to the kitchen. "Nick? Where are you- ahhhhh!" I screamed. Nick looked at me with big brown eyes, marker all over his shirt, arms, and face… and the walls in the living room. In his hand, he held a blood red Sharpie. I ran to him, yanking it out of his hand. He pouted.

"What are you doing?" I said, trying to keep my tone level. He was only four, I reminded myself. "You're not supposed to draw on the walls."

Big tears filled his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was wailing and screaming. Heather and Sam ran out of their room to see what was wrong. When they saw Nick's tears, the marker on the wall, and me standing there with a Sharpie, they ran to Nick and grabbed him in a hug.

"What did you do to him?" Heather demanded harshly. Whoa, what? "Did you hurt him?"

"Uh, no," I said slowly. "He drew all over the walls and I told him that wasn't right."

Sam turned her green eyes on me. "Were you not _watching_ him? Isn't that your job?"

"I-uh-I was in his room!" I stuttered out.

Heather just squinted her eyes and shook her head. "And you said you've been a nanny for _four years_? It doesn't really show."

I was speechless. Did she really just say that?

"Come on, Nick. I'll read a story to you." Heather said, taking her brother's hand. He sniffled and followed Heather to her room. Sam walked after them, shaking her head. She closed the door and then there was silence. I stood there, shocked and confused. They made it sound like _I_ was the bad guy.

Sighing, I decided that I should clean up the wall. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for cleaning supplies. I found it under the sink. Grabbing the bottle and a rag, I went to work on the walls. Drew had done this before and I knew how to fix it. Granted, it wasn't this bad, but it still did some damage. Taking off my cardigan, I went to work on the walls. By the time I was done, my arms were hurting. I put away the bottle of cleaner and went to find the laundry room. After I'd thrown the washcloth into the washing sink, I decided to check on the kids.

I knocked on the door. "Hey guys, how's in going in there?" No answer. "Heather? Sam? Nick? You guys still in there?" No answer. I opened the door, but only saw Heather. She was standing by an open window, holding a clipboard and a… stopwatch? A thick rope was tied to one of the bed posts and was hanging out the window.

"Heather…" I said slowly, stepping further into the room. She didn't look up at me. "Where are Sam and Nick?"

She glanced at me briefly. "Out there," She gestured towards the window. I walked over and slowly peered out. I almost screamed. The rope I had seen earlier was tied to Sam's waist… who was hanging outside the window holding Nick by the ankles. He was giggling uncontrollably, waving at the people passing on the sidewalk far below him. They didn't even notice.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. I grabbed Sam by the ankles and yanked her and Nick in with all my strength. They tumbled through the window and onto the floor.

_Click_. Heather stopped the stopwatch and showed it to me. "Well, we _were_ doing an experiment. Sam wanted to see strong she was and I thought it would be a perfect chance to do my report for school. My science teacher wanted us to do an experiment before school started and said that it would be extra credit. I hadn't done my yet, and _now_ I have to find a new one, thanks a lot." She threw her stopwatch on the bed and huffed loudly.

"How did I do?" Sam asked, rubbing her hands together.

Heather sighed and started reading off of her clipboard. "You were out there for fifteen minutes, didn't complain once, and didn't drop him. So based off this chart I got off the internet, you're stronger than the average fifteen year old…"

"Score!" Sam pumped her fist in the air.

"Girl. Stronger than the average fifteen year old girl." Heather finished.

"What?!" Sam's face dropped.

"Sam, if you compare how much Nick weighs and how many clothes the average fifteen year old girl can carry in fifteen minutes at a mall. And then calculate the age difference and the circumstances, you did well."

Sam huffed. "Yeah, but still. A _girl?_"

"Sam, Heather!" I yelled, stopping their little talk. "You do realize that you put Nick's life in danger by doing this right? Sam, if your hands had cramped up, you wouldn't have been able to hold him! He would have fallen to his death!"

The girls stared at me blankly. "So?" Sam asked.

"So? _So?!_" I cried. "That's it. Come with me." I turned to walk out of the room. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that they had no intentions of moving. "_Now._" I said through gritted teeth. Heather sighed and followed me. Sam and Nick did the same. I led them to the living room, motioning for them to sit on the couch. I sat down on the ottoman and met each of their eyes.

I could be wrong, but I think Sam muttered déjà vu under her breath.

"I don't know any of the rules in this house or what your parents let you get away with, but when I'm here, you have to follow _my_ rules. And hanging out the window is completely against the rules. Now, I hate being the mean person in the situation, but I'm going to have to tell your parents about the science experiment that just went down in your room."

Sam glanced over at Heather, a look of horror passing over her face. Heather kept her face smooth and calm though. She trained her green eyes on me. "Miss Swan, I must ask you to reconsider your decision."

I looked Heather up and down. Since when did ten year olds talk like that? True, this wasn't my generation, but still. My last kids didn't talk like this when they were Heather's age.

"Would you mind giving me a reason why?" I asked.

She folded her hands in her lap. "It isn't only for our benefit that you not tell, but also yours."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "And why is that?"

"If our father were to learn that we were hanging out the window, then that would put you in the bad light. How could you allow us to do such things? Weren't you supposed to be watching us?" She turned her head, as if talking to her father, "Oh, Daddy, we didn't know it was wrong! Miss Swan said it was okay if we did it!" She turned her head back to me. "So, you see, Miss Swan, if you were to tell, you would most likely be fired."

I stared at her. Note to self: watch out for Heather. She's diabolical and devious.

"I'll think about it." I told her, warily. "But seriously, no more hanging out windows or doing anything dangerous."

Heather whipped out a small notebook and pen. "Define 'dangerous'."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bells, you _cannot_ be serious!" Alice exclaimed, laughing.

"No, it really happened! They were _hanging_ out the window!" I exclaimed, wiping the counters down. We had just finished dinner and I was helping Alice clean her kitchen. As we cleaned, I told her about my first day working for the Masens. "And get this: when I told Heather that they weren't supposed to do anything else dangerous, she asked me to define danger and was taking notes! The girl actually asked me if spraying Spam near on open flame was considered dangerous!"

Alice clutched her sides, laughing.

"And don't even get me _started_ on what happened after lunch! _Icarumba_! Let's just say it involved the living room, Kool-aid, and Heather taking more notes."

"Oh, there are so many thoughts that come to mind." Alice said, laughing.

"They may look cute, but they're devils." I huffed, throwing the dishcloth into the sink. "And the fact that I have to go back again tomorrow? No words. No words." I waved me hand.

"What did the parents say?"

"I didn't meet them, so I don't know. The dad called saying that he was five minutes away and that he was sorry for being late. He told me that I could go home." I said, remembering that smooth, velvet voice.

"You do plan on telling him about the window thing, don't you?"

"Of course! I can't let something like that slide. That wouldn't be honest. He is putting his kids' lives in my hands, trusting me."

"Mommy?" Drew said, walking into kitchen. He had been lying on the couch, watching TV, but apparently missed me. He was holding his blanket and rubbing his eyes. "When are we going home?"

I smiled and scooped up my four year old in my arms. "Are you tired, little man?"

"Yeah," He said pathetically.

"Okay, let's get you home to bed." I turned to Alice and smiled. "Thanks for watching him, Ali."

She waved her hand dismissively. "No problem, babe. I just wish I could have him tomorrow too!"

I laughed and looked at Drew. "No, Aunt Rosie gets him tomorrow!" Drew smiled sleepily, knowing that we were talking about him.

"Bye, Bells." Alice said, walking me to the door. "Have fun with your darling little devils tomorrow!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said my voice full of sarcasm. I grabbed my things from the table and headed out the door, Alice closing it behind me. I walked down the hallway to the elevator and waited for it to come. Drew had his head on my shoulder and was sound asleep. I smiled slightly as we rode down the elevator. Alice must have worn him out. I walked through the grand foyer that was in her condo complex and thanked Jack, the doorman, for ordering a town car for me. He knew that when Drew came to stay with Alice, I would need a car afterwards. I climbed into the car and smoothed Drew's hair, chuckling as he snored slightly. The town car pulled up to our apartment complex. I thanked him, handing him a tip before picking up Drew and heading up to our apartment. Once in his room, I laid him down gently. Thank goodness Alice had put his pj's on already. I kissed his cheek and walked to my room. I ran my hand over my face, sighing. What a day. The Masen kids were going to be the death of me.

I put my pj's on and headed out to the kitchen. I warmed up a cup of milk and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies, heating those up too. I walked into the living room and turned the TV on to the Food Network. Ace of Cakes was just coming on. Yes! I loved Duff and his team. Although, I wasn't sure if I'd eat a cake that had been touched constantly for hours on end… Just think, they've been breathing on it that whole time. But they sure did look pretty!

I took a bite of my cookie and sat back, relaxing.

As Duff and Geoff started working on a cake, my mind started to wander. How was I going to handle the Masen kids? It felt like they were always doing something naughty. They didn't usually care if they were in trouble. They didn't seem to like me all that much either. I really needed to change that.

A thought it me.

Why not get them out of the house? They had been cooped up all day and were probably just needed to burn off energy. When Drew was wound up and crazy, I always took him to the park and let him get it out of his system.

I turned off the TV and headed to bed. I brushed my teeth and climbed under the covers.

The Masens seemed like they could be good kids when they wanted to be. All I needed to do was get them to like me and open up. But that was easier said than done though.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't the Masen kids evil?! Poor Bella!  
**

**I made a few changes. Like Heather and Sam being ten instead of eleven, and Nick being four. **

**Review!!! I got over 20 for the first chapter. (:**

**Pictures on Profile! (:  
**


End file.
